Mother Ninetails
by Hitman227
Summary: Rachel is a 6 year old girl who's parents never wanted her. They don't let her go outside and leave her home alone crying every night. But one day Rachel runs away into the forest only to step on one of Grace the Ninetails tail's. But after hearing the child's story Grace decide's to make the child her own. Thous begins their many adventures together as a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You would think parents would be understanding and considerate of their children. That they would do what ever it takes to help them or stay by their side and keep them safe from all the fears the have. But in Rachel's case this was not true. In fact her parent's never even wanted her to begin with. She just happened by accident. They wanted to be child free and found Rachel a curse instead of a blessing.

Rachel's parents went out almost every night. And every night she was left alone crying in her room looking for someone to come close to. But no one was ever their. Every night she would look out the window crying hoping that she would see her parent's turn around and come to be with her. But they never did. They would just walk out to the car and drive off.

Now this was no ordinary world she lived in. She lived in the Pokemon world. And she always saw the Pokemon as friends that she could make. But she never went outside to try mainly because every time she tried her parent's would grab her whack her back side and send her to her room. But it was at the point to wear Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

She opened the window one night and used a rope made out of tied bed sheets to climb out and down. "I don't ever want to see this place again." She said. And after she ran into the forest behind her house. Now at this point in time Grace a Ninetails was lying down trying to find some excitment in her boring life. She had only been a Ninetails for a few weeks and already she wanted something fun to happen.

She would even let a human mess with her tails and not get angry. That was how bored she was. But after laying their a while she didn't notice the young girl running her way. It was then after the young human girl passed that Grace felt a sharp pain in her tails. "OUCH!" She said looking back. Although she was sure a human heard something else other then a ouch. She looked around for who ever did it to punish them.

Grace may have been bored but she really didn't mean it when she thought she let a human get away with hurting one of her tails. But it was then she heard sobbing. She looked around and finally found the Human responsible. But it was just a little girl. And she guessed it was probably still a pup. Or 5-6 years by human standards.

Grace walked up to Rachel and saw the sadness in her. "What made this little one this way in the first place." She said. She didn't know she said it out loud Only when the human screamed did she realize. "Please don't hurt me Ninetails. I didn't mean to hurt one of your tails if I did." Rachel pleaded. Grace just looked at her and sighed.

'Thats right I still need to punish her for that. But first I want to find out why she is sad.' Grace thought. "I wont hurt you yet. Just tell me why are you so sad young one." Grace said to Rachel. Rachel gasped wondering why Grace could talk. "My. My parents don't love me. They always leave me home alone every night and when ever I try to go outside they hit me and lock me in my room." Rachel said.

She started to cry again. Grace sighed. 'I know how she feel's. My own mother tried to kill me more then once.' Grace thought. Then an idea popped into her mind. 'If those humans don't want this child it is their lose. I wont curse her. I'll give her a gift.' Grace thought. It was risky. But she did want some excitment. And having a young one was perfect.

"I won't harm you child. But their still has to be a punishment for stepping on my tail." Grace said. She walked up and nudged Rachel's head. "It is more of a blessing then a curse. But I will make you my child. I can't stand hear and let you be sad this way." Grace said. But to Rachel it sounded like a curse. "What no please." Rachel said.

"I know your fear but you'll be fine. I will take care of you don't worry." Grace said. Her tails stood up and she picked Rachel up with her mind. 'It is those human who have thrown her away. She will be better of with me instead. I hope I am making a wise choice thou.' Grace thought. She then began to place the curse or rather blessing to Rachel.

Grace watched as Rachel began growing red like fur on her body. It spread slowly enough for Rachel to watch all over. Grace then saw pain in Rachel's eyes as her bones began snapping and rearranging them selves. 'It will hurt for a bit young one. Please hold on.' Grace thought. She then saw as Rachel head began reforming until it was covered in red fur and had a small muzzle instead of a human face.

Rachel screamed as the nine small tails popped out from behind. The pain was so intense yet she wouldn't pass out yet. Grace just sat their and watched as the transformation finished. When Rachel hit the ground on four paws she was no longer then a human child. She was a young Vuplix. "Come here child rest you'll need your strength for tomorrow." Grace said. She walked over to Rachel as she closed her eyes. The last thing Rachel saw was the Ninetails curling around her as if she was her pup.

**Author: Well here it is one of the co-op stories I rarely do. Jessica is redoing hers so that is being put off for a time. This one is being done with my little sister Rachel. She is a Pokemon fangirl and loves the Ninetails. She was the one who made this story. It will only be about 16 chapters and it will be short chapters seeing as how it is my little sister's story. I do hope you like it I am doing this for her as a birthday present so please leave a comment if you want. And Happy Halloween every one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up the next day Rachel didn't remember much. In fact she forgot what happened to her completely. So when she woke up imagine her surprise. She looked up to see Grace the Ninetails around her as if she was keeping her warm for the night. Rachel the began to tear up and start to cry which now sounded like a whimper.

Grace woke hearing her new little child crying. She looked at Rachel who was looking at Grace scared out of her mind. "Wha. What do you plan to do to me." Rachel said still crying. Grace just nudged her head trying to comfort her. "As I said last night child. I made you mine. it didn't seem like you were happy. I couldn't punish you but I did have to do something." Grace told Rachel.

Rachel looked at Grace. "What. N Now." Rachel said shaking worried that Grace was going to hurt her. Grace just licked the tip of Rachel's nose. and smiled. "Welcome to your new life child." She said. And to Grace this was a perfect thing. She found what she needed to make her life happy. And she found it in being a mother to a little girl.

Rachel just looked at grace then nodded a little. "At least I will have a Mother to be with now." Rachel said. She got up and rubbed against Grave's side and laid next to her. "I am glad to hear that little one. And might I ask. What is your name. I never got it before I did what I did." Grace said. "My name is Rachel." Rachel said. Grace nodded.

"My name is Grace." Grace said. "I truly hope that I can do better with you. It may not look it. But this is a blessing not a curse child. Normally I would have turned you into a different ,what do you humans call us. Pokemon, And erased your memory. But I couldn't do that. you seemed so afraid and alone that I wanted to help you more then ever." Grace said.

Rachel looked up into Grace's eyes. She smiled for a minute and laid down on Graces side. She was thinking before falling asleep again. I finally found my true mom. Grace just looked outside the bushes of where they were. After a while she was relaxed and calm. But then she saw something that brought her attention out. It was only mid day bit she saw another Ninetails coming her way.

"Spike you couldn't have come at a worse time." Grace said. She looked at Rachel. "I will be back Rachel. I need to talk to a friend." Grace said. She got up and walked right towards Spike. "What are you doing here Spike." Grace said angrily. "You mom has asked to speak with you. She wants to know how her child is." Spike said. Grace looked back to see Rachel give a cute little Yawn.

"Tell my mother that I wont be stopping by for a while. I have a matter to attend to." Grace said. Spike looked at her shocked. "You already don't get along with her. But even you know never to make mother wait. What happened Grace." Spike said. Grace looked and him and sighed. "I have a little one in the brush back their. I must take care of her." Grace said.

"Understood Grace. Please do come soon thou. Or mother will come herself and if she see's your young one you know what she will do." Spike said. Grace just shivered. It was bad enough her mother hated her. Now she was a threat to her little one. As Grace laid next to Rachel she woke a moment and said something to Grace that made her smile.

"I love you mommy." Rachel said. Grace just smiled and rubbed against Rachel's head. "I love you as well my little vulpix. Now sleep. For soon we will have to make a trip. And I want you to be at full strength." Grace said. Rachel fell on Graces side again and fell asleep. Grace used one of her tails and wrapped it around Rachel to keep her warm.

Grace looked up at the evening sky and sighed. "I will need to go hunting soon. Weather it be berries or meet I have no clue yet. I will have to be careful and stay close thou. Because a Vulpix can be easy prey for bigger species if it is left alone for to long. Grace shook at the thought. "I can't let anything happen to my new little child. I would never be able to live with my self." Grace said.

She laid her head down for a bit looking back at her Rachel. "My little Rachel. I really do like the sound of that. But I must also worry about her family coming to look for her. I mean I know how Humans can be. I have seen many searches for missing human kids only for them never to be found. And I knew why. They were Pokemon now." Grace said.

They would never find her. And even by some reason they did find out what happened to the little girl. Grace was not going to let her new little treasure go. They would have to get threw her if they wanted Rachel. And all she had to do was the same thing she did to Rachel. She had to curse them to keep them away. She smiled at the thought. And before she knew it Grace had fallen to sleep as well.

**Author: Well their it is Chapter 2. My little sister is doing the next one. It should be ready by tomorrow. And I am really excited on how this is going. I mean I only got the first chapter up and already people are reading and commenting on it. But with that please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up in the morning Grace looked at the forest surroundings. The then looked at her knew little Vuplix wrapped in one of her tails like it was a blanket. Grace just smiled. She knew it was the right choice. It was going to be tough keeping this secret from her own mother but she didn't care. She couldn't think of leaving this girl alone at all.

She had made to close of a bond with this little girl in the short time she had with her. Grace nudged Rachel to get her up. "Wake up. Wake up my little Rachel." Grace said. Rachel opened her eyes and did a cute little yawn. Grace just smiled at this. "Morning mommy." Rachel said. Grace always felt some kind of warmth being called this. It was like a wave of happiness came over her.

Grace nudged Rachel again. "Morning my little Vuplix. How did your sleep go." Grace asked. Rachel smiled. "It felt good mommy. Thank you." Rachel said smiling. Grace watched as Rachel stood up and stretched. But when she tried to walk she stumbled. Grace just smiled and laid their watching Rachel. "It will be a while before you get used to this body so until then you can ride my back" Grace said.

Rachel smiled walked or rather stumbled over to Grace and climbed onto her bag laying down. Then Grace could here Rachel's tummy rumble. "I am hungry mommy" Rachel said. "Ok lets find you some berries to eat then." Grace said. She started walking looking for any type of berry bush. Rachel was to young to eat other animals yet. So she would have to settle for Berries.

But Grace remembered back to what Spike had said. He was right even Grace new not to make mother wait. But Grace had to take care of Rachel first. She was her only concern. Grace didn't care if she angered her mother. She couldn't do anything to Grace now. She wasn't living in the same den as her anymore. Grace was free to do as she pleased.

As Grace searched she found some blue berries the humans called oran berries. It may be good for healing but it was also still a berry. So she pulled a branch down so Rachel could eat. "Go on my little one. Fill you belly we have a long walk ahead of us." Grace said. She could feel Rachel eating the berries from the branch. She could also feel the juice hit her fur coat.

She would have to lick that clean out later but she didn't care. Feeding Rachel was her top priority. Nothing else mattered. Then she felt Rachel curl up into a ball on her back. She let out a sigh. "Thank you mommy." Rachel said. As Grace started walking she had to ask. "Why do you keep calling me this. I mean I don't mind it but why." Grace said.

Rachel looked a her new mother. "I don't know. It just feels right to say it now. You said you made me yours so it only seems right. Besides your better then my last parent's." Rachel said. She couldn't see it but Grace was smiling. "Thank you my little one. I feel honored." Grace said. Rachel yawned but before falling asleep she said. "Your welcome mommy."

Grace just walked on threw the forest onto a path. The was thinking of how her life was going to get so exciting now that she had a little one to take care of. She would have a lot of work to do now. But she didn't mind it. But as she was in thought she heard a noise near by. She looked to see another Ninetails. This time her father. "Ah Grace it's good to see your ok." He said. "What do you want?" Grace said.

"Well your mother is demanding you come and see her. She is furious about you not showing up yesterday." He said looking on Grace's back. He then looked at Grace. "Well as you can see father I have more important matters to attend to." Grace said looking back at Rachel. "I see. You should have said you gave birth to a young one. You mother would understand it." He said.

"Well I didn't exactly want her to find out. But if you must tell her then by all means go ahead." Grace said. She started walking again. "Where are you going then.' Her father asked. "I am heading to my den if you must know." Grace said. She then walked off leaving her father in the shadows. Her den was 2 days from her Mother and she didn't want to wait.

Grace knew that for a Vulpix it was a very dangerous world. She had to get Rachel to her new home and fast. She looked ahead and continued walking on until night fell. When it did she laid down and let Rachel try to walk again. After a few stumbles Grace smiled. "Come now child. We must sleep. We need our strength for tomorrow." Grace said.

Rachel stumbled over and rubbed against Graces head with hers. "Ok mommy." Rachel said. She laid next to Grace and laid down. But what she said next really made Grace smile. "I love you mommy" Grace laughed a little with happiness. "I love you as well my little one." Grace said. Rachel laid next to Grace and fell asleep. Grace just laid her head down on her paws.

She looked ay her surroundings. tomorrow they would be at her den by days end. And then Rachel would be in a safe haven from all the dangers of the world. She smiled a little. To Grace this was the a=excitment she wanted. It took a human child to bring out her happiness again. And thinking back on the event's Grace knew she had made the right choice.

**Author: well there it is. Chapter 3 with this it means their are 13 chapters left to go. My little sister sent me this and I had to fix it up a little. I will be doing the next chapter but later. I will probably be taking a break next week to give my brain time to rest. I hope you like this co-op story so far. I am really surprised my 15 year old sister could write this well. Shows how little of my family I know about. Any way please leave a comment or review it would be very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grace woke up to see Rachel was up trying to walk again. She just looked at her and smiled with a little laugh. But then something caught her attention. "Rachel come here quickly." Grace said. Rachel came as fast as she could. Grace stood on top of Rachel in a protective way. What they both saw was several Humans out in front of the. But what Rachel did is what caught her attention. Rachel had started crying.

"Whats wrong little one." Grace said concerned. She took a breath and looked at her Mommy. "The two humans in the back. They are my parent's" Rachel said crying. Grace knew that it was fear that Rachel was having. Grace looked at the two humans in the end of the group. When the group got close enough Grace could here them calling out Rachel's name.

They had after all come looking for her. But after what Rachel said when they first met and how she was shaking and crying in fear right now showed she didn't want to go back. Grace was a little furious but then again she calmed. Rachel was a Vulpix now. She was Grace's child. So her parent's wouldn't recognize her at all. "Come on little one. We will walk to my den. We will be careful thou." Grace said.

She was sure that the humans wouldn't know it was her. So she took this big chance and started walking out with Rachel beside her. It was the first time she noticed that Rachel was finally walking on her own. It would have been a more happier moment had the situation they were in now not occurred. "I wont let them get you I promise." Grace said. She was going to make sure of that.

Rachel looked up at Grace and nodded. It was going to be a while before they searched this area. Even as they Reached Grace's den by night fall they were still out their looking. Grace was calm until she looked at Rachel closely. She still had her human eye color. That made Grace fear them recognizing there child. "Stay in the den. I will stay watching the entrance ok." Grace said.

"Don't leave me alone in here please mommy." Rachel said still shaking. "I wont. I will just outside the den I promise." Grace said. She walked out juts as the human group came with in site of her home. What she saw that she didn't see before was 3 Growlithe's sniffing around on the floor. Grace knew of these dog Pokemon. They worked with humans that called themselves police.

She knew that these dogs could find any sent. Even on a turned human they could still identify them. Which wasn't a good thing. As soon as they would reach Grace's den they would try to enter her home and take Rachel. She knew that she would have to fight soon just to protect her new little Vuplix. And she was going to stay her ground. It was Grace's home after all.

She stood in front of her den entrance as they came up. The 3 Growlithe's started barking showing that they had found the missing person. The humans let them go and they ran Right to Grace's den and stopped. She knew that what she was about to do would give her secret away but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let the humans who threw Rachel away take her back. She was Grace's now.

Using her powers that she had she made the dog like Pokemon pass out. That when Grace saw Rachel come out and come close to her. "I didn't want to be alone." Rachel said. Grace sighed. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy so she just nodded. The human group then came up and gasped at the Ninetails standing their with her little Vulpix.

"I think we should go. You have heard the stories about Ninetails they can be dangerous." On of the humans said. Grace sighed and spoke to them. It broke an unwritten rule not to talk to humans unless your punishing them but in a way she was. "You are wise to be mindful of me then." Grace said. The humans just looked at the Grace in fear and shock.

"You have much bravery just to invade my den. What are you doing here." Grace said. Rachel rubbed against her side and Grace just bent down and nudged her head. "We are sorry we are just looking for our missing little girl." The human holding the other close said. It surprised Rachel to see her parent's like this. But she was so angry she started growling at them.

"You want to calm down your Vulpix." a human that had one of the growlithe's said. Grace looked at Rachel and chuckled. "Calm my little Rachel. they wont get you." Grace said. She then looked at the humans. "She has good reason for showing her anger to those two." Grace said. "What have we ever done to your Vuplix." The male human said. Grace could see the female looking into Rachel's eyes as she growled.

"Look at her eyes. Their the same that Rachel had." She said. This caused Rachel to stop growling and go behind Grace. "It's ok I am here." Grace said. "Thank you mommy." Rachel said. Grace had forgotten that she made the humans able to here them for a bit. And when Rachel talked it tipped them off then. "Rachel. Is that you." The female said big eyed.

Grace decided then to do the one thing she could. "Your daughter has paid for stepping on my tail. The only reason she has her memory is because I made her mine. And after hearing what you put her threw I know that you deserve Punishment. So I have decided not only to wipe your memory of her. But You both will live in despair the rest of your life's. And any child you both should have will not stay human long. That part of the curse you will remember." Grace said.

With that Grace's tails rose and she placed the curse on them. She looked at Rachel who rubbed up against her side crying a little. After every thing was done Grace made all the humans forget why they were out their and made it like she was just another wild Pokemon with a little Vulpix. "Let us rest now Rachel. You no longer need to fear them." Grace said.

Rachel followed Grace into the den and laid down next to Grace. They were both happy that Rachel was no longer attached to the human world. But as Grace fell asleep Rachel began thinking. "I don't want these memories any more. I will wait until tomorrow to ask mommy." Rachel said to herself. She may have been 6 years old. But being turned into a Pokemon mad her mind mature a little.

She looked at her mom and licked the side of her face smiling. "I love you mommy." Rachel said before falling asleep. That night as the night air grew sweet a couple were watching Grace's den. "When can we show ourselves." A girl said. "In due time liz. in time." A boy said. "Oh ok but I want to get this over with and soon." Liz said. And they left the location. Grace was unaware of the adventure about to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Rachel was out running threw the grass. She was laughing until she saw her mom come out the den. She stopped and took a breath. 'I am ready for this.' Rachel thought. She walked as fast as she could to Grace. When Rachel was in front of her Grace could tell something was up. "What is it Rachel" Grace said. Rachel came right out with it. "I want you to erase my memories of my parent's. I want you to be my mommy." Rachel said.

Grace looked at Rachel in shock. She had let her keep those memories because he felt bad for her. And now she doesn't want them. "Are you sure about this." Grace said. Rachel just nodded. Grace began to tear a little. Not only because Rachel wanted her to erase her memories. But because Rachel wanted her as her real mother. Not those humans. "Alright. When you wake we can be a real family then." Grace said.

She fanned out her tails and Rachel's eyes glowed. As Rachel feel to the floor out of it. Grace picked her up and carried her to the mouth of the den. She walked out and took in the air. "Finally excitment I have been waiting for." Grace said smiling. Then she heard a voice that angered her. "So I see your time with your child is going well Grace."

Grace turned to face her mother. "What are you doing here." Grace said angered. "Well isn't it obvious. I am here to see my grandchild. You don't expect me not to do you." Her mother said. Grace looked at her mother angered but went to the mouth of the den. She was angered. How could her mother just ruin her most treasured moment like that.

As they reached the mouth of the den Grace curled around Rachel. Rachel just snuggled into Grace's side and yawned still asleep. Her mother seeing this seemed to be eyeing something very interesting to her. "Has a decent coat. The tails are all even and the way she makes her self look. Why she is perfect." Her mother said.

"Alright then I think I will take her an be off." Her mother said reaching for Rachel. But Grace got in her mother's way. "You will not touch her." Grace said. Her mother looked at her appalled. "Just what do you think your doing." Her mother said. "Keeping you from taking my child." Grace said. Her mother looked at her. "Grace out of all my kids 4 survived and out of you 4 all have had children. I went from each of their homes and looked for the perfect child to raise as my own." She said.

Grace knew what she ment. She ment the one child she knew that would obey her every order and do as she requested. "And this Vuplix is perfect. She is to good for the likes of you to take care of. So I am going to take her and raise her right." Her mother said once again trying for Rachel. But Grace snapped at her mother causing her to back up again.

"You have taken a lot from me already. My first love, My first kill and My first time cursing some one. As if it was to complicated for me to perform." Grace said. "Well why shouldn't I take the credit. I raised you after all. And besides. Stone was much more suited for your sister Spot's I have told you this." Her mother said.

Grace glared at her mother with hatred. "I am sorry. But this is one thing you will not take. Rachel is mine not yours. You have had your litter. And you were a terrible mother to me. Something I will never put my Rachel threw." Grace said. "Now leave. Their is nothing for you here. And if you come back attempting to take her again I will show you just how much of my hatred for you has grown." Grace said with a snarl.

"Why of all the intolerable thongs you have ever done. I should have never been so soft on you." Her mother said walking off. But Grace knew better. She knew her mother would be back. She has a way of never giving up on what she wants. She curled around Rachel again who yawned and opened her lovely baby blue eyes at Grace." Morning mommy." She said rubbing into Grace's side.

Grave smiled and licked the tip of Rachel's nose making her giggle. "Morning my little one. I hope you had a wonderful sleep." Grace said. Rachel nodded. "I did. I was with you and we were playing together." Rachel said wagging her tails happy. "That sounds wonderful little one." Grace said. She nudged the side of Rachel's face and sighed.

She looked up in time to see two trainers coming her way. She knew what was coming. She got up and went out side. "Stay here Rachel and don't move." Grace said. She watched them come up. They seemed to be looking at her. "These to are not good signs. This means that knew trainers are arriving in town. Which means they are eager to catch their first prey." Grace said ti herself.

She looked back at Rachel worried. Her new daughter was a perfect target for new trainers. And that ment they would be coming to this den. Grace had only one option. She was going to have to take the journey to the haven. Where many of her friends had traveled to get away from all the trainers. Grace had never seen them again but she was hoping they made it ok.

She attacked the trainers starters and watched as the trainers left defeated. She then went to Rachel grabbed her in her mouth and pulled her out the den. Grace dropped Rachel and kneeled for her to climb on her back. "Let's go little one. We are going to find a new home." Grace said. Rachel climbed onto her back curled into a ball and slept. Grace looked at her home that she lived in for about a year.

"I wont let them get my little Rachel." Grace said to herself. She turned and walked into the forest. Mean while the trainers were looking back disappointed. "Billy. I thought you said we could beat that ninetails and get the vulpix." Liz said. "I had no idea it would be that strong. But don't worry. We will get you that Vulpix. I promise you that." Billy said. They both then walked to the nearest center to heal their starters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Grace just walked onward for hours on end. She didn't really mind it. She just wanted to getaway from the Trainers and her mother who had tried to take Rachel from her. That was the worst part of it. HER MOTHER. She wasn't going to risk them getting her new child from her. Yes Rachel may have been human at one point. But if she told her mother that she'd really take Rachel then.

Grace just looked on her back at her sleeping child. She kept wondering if she made the right choice when she did as Rachel asked. Erasing memories she usually did on purpose because she didn't want people to remember what she did to them. But Rachel was different. So when she asked to have her memories wiped it hurt Grace in a way.

She didn't want to do anything like that to Rachel. It hurt her even know. But it was what Rachel wanted. She wanted her memories to be of Grace as her mother. Which in a way made Grace's heart sore. She had grown so attached to Rachel that hearing those words that she wanted Grace to be her mother made Grace smile and fell the happiness she never had growing up.

She looked ahead then thinking about how long this was going to be. Before her child hood friends left they would tell her the trip took about 5 days to complete. They always said that the trip was worth it. There was no trainers no poachers and it was hug with territory to live in as well as a lake bigger then any ocean. She always wanted to go but their was never any reason to do so.

Of course now that their were trainers after her child as well as her own Mother their was a reason to go now. It was going to be a long one but she didn't really have much of a choice. Grace had to protect Rachel. Even if it ment doing some thing's that she wouldn't want to ever do. She looked at Rachel once again. "I really hope I can get her their in time." Grace said.

She knew that there was one trail that needed to be passed before she could get to the Haven. She needed to pass threw a town full of trainers. She knew that because it was a location with what the Humans called a Gym. She only knows about it because the human running the Gym has one of her friends for a partner. Which she doesn't mind. It took her friend to tell her that she wanted to be a fighter with that Trainer for Grace's anger to calm then.

She knew that if she got into any trouble in that town she could just go to the gym. The problem was it would take 3 days to reach this town. And it was then a slim chance of getting their without being caught. Grace had seen her far share of Pokemon being caught and used in battles. She wouldn't ever let that happen to herself or to Rachel. She had to fight for them both until She was able to teach Rachel how to protect herself.

Grace gave a heavy sigh. She then felt Rachel move a little on her back. She looked to see her awake. "I see you rested well." Grace said with a smirk. Rachel just licked her mothers nose. "Yes mommy. I did." Rachel said stretching on her mothers back. She jumped down and started walking beside Grace. "Where are we going mommy?" Rachel asked.

Grace just looked ahead worried. "We are finding a new home. There are to many dangers that have arrived back at my old den." Grace said. She looked at Rachel to see her smiling walking beside her. "But it is nothing we need to concern ourselves with. We should be ok as long as we are together." Grace said. Rachel just nodded and then sneezed a little.

To Grace it was the cutest thing she had ever seen her new daughter do. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at Rachel. Rachel looked ahead stopping which also caused Grace to stop. Rachel was shaking in her place. "What are those things coming at us mommy." Rachel said in fear. Grace looked up to see the same two trainers from the day before. They had found them again and were ready to attack.

Grace watched as they threw out their starters. "Go Charmander" Billy said. "Go Torchic." Liz said. They both came out in front of Rachel and Grace. Rachel went behind Grace shaking. "I am scared mommy." She said. Grace looked up angry. She had beaten these two once before but to do it again was starting to make her angry. "I hope your ready." Grace said.

Grace watched and waited for the two trainers to make a move. "Your not going to win this time Ninetails." The charmander said. Grace just growled at it and attacked. It dodged and used Ember at Grace. She turned and used her tails as a shield. She then used physic and made the Charmander pass out. But the Torchic managed to land a blow on Grace's side.

"Yes now hit the Vulpix" Liz cried excited. Grace tried to get up in time but Rachel got hit with a tackle attack. "NO!" Grace cried. Rachel screamed and flew back hitting the ground hard. "MOMMY HELP!" Rachel screamed. She was to hurt to move. "Go Poke-ball." Liz yelled throwing a red and white ball. Grace tried to stop it but the ball connected and sucked Rachel in. "RACHEL!" Grace screamed.

She got up and ran to the ball. It started shaking. Grace was hoping she would fight it and come out. But the ball pinged showing that Rachel was caught. Liz jumped excited. "Yes I finally got it." Liz screamed. She ran to get the ball but Grace got into her way. "You have made a mistake human." Grace said. Liz just gasped. "Y-y-you can t-talk." Liz said shocked.

"You have just captured my child. But I will not ever let you take her." Grace said. But Liz frowned and looked at Grace. "I am sorry but I caught a vulpix. I don't care if she is your daughter. I caught her she belongs to me." Liz said. She went down and picked up the ball. "You can try what ever you want but I wont give this little cute up ever." Liz said. She recalled the Torchic.

"Come on Billy I got what I wanted." Liz said. They left after Billy recalled his Charmander. But even after they started walking Grace was determined. "You have to let my child out sooner or later. And when you do I will be their to take her." Grace said to herself. She ran after them crying a little. She had just failed Rachel. She could only imagine how scared Rachel was. 'Don't worry. Mommies coming.' Grace thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel didn't really remember what happened after the ball hit her. The only thing she remembered was darkness. She was out cold. She just stayed in her dream world. But this time she had just kept in her spot crying. She wanted her mommy. She felt so alone and scared. She hadn't been away from her mom's side ever. Her mom was the bravest and strongest person she knew.

That was why she stayed next to her. But to be forcibly taken away like that made Rachel shake in fear. She would just keep crying. She was surrounded by darkness and was alone and afraid. She expected her mom to wake her up at any moment. But it never happened. "MOMMY, MOMMY!" Rachel cried. She wanted to feel her mother's fur again. To feel protected.

It was then that Rachel felt a movement. She didn't know what it was but the next thing she knew was that she was awake and starring at the sky. She yawned and stood up only to see the Torchic that helped catch her. Rachel jumped back afraid remembering what that fire chick did to her. It was then that Liz laughed. "It's ok come on out. torchic wont hurt you." Liz said trying to get Rachel out from behind the bush.

Rachel wasn't that foolish but she came out regardless. She let out a little whimper when liz picked her up off the ground. "Oh it's ok. It's ok. My name is Liz. I wont hurt you at all." Liz said gently rocking Rachel. It seemed to be working in calming her down. But Rachel still feared them. they had hurt her and taken her from her mother. Why wouldn't she still be afraid.

"Come on Liz. Do you have to baby that thing." Billy said. He was sitting with his back on a tree. "Yes I do. She is my first Pokemon and I will be kind. I want to be able to evolve her into a Ninetails." Liz said. She then looked at Rachel. "Which I am guessing is what your probably want to don't you you little cute." Liz said. Rachel just said something that sounded like a YIP to Liz.

She just smiled. "I knew it. Don't worry. We will get to that point in time. And then we will have some real fun." Liz said. She put Rachel down who was shaking in fear still. The Torchic came up and decided to try and say something. "Um hello. Sorry about earlier. But I had to do it. Liz asked me to. But hey it will work out. Your apart of the family now." The torchic said.

Rachel just stayed silent. Liz brought over a bowl and set it down in front of them. "Eat up. We have a long journey ahead of us." Liz said. She turned and walked back to Billy. Who was looking over the map of the region. "So where to first then." Billy said. "Well there is a Gym in the next town over. We can be there in about a day." Liz said.

"Are you sure about that. I mean you only have two Pokemon and I only have the one." Billy said. "We can catch more on the way. Thats the point of a Pokemon Journey Billy." Liz said. She looked at her Pokemon and saw her Vulpix not eating. She got up and went to see if every thing was ok. "Is every thing ok over here." Liz asked. Rachel just shrunk to the ground frightened.

Liz picked up Rachel along with some of the Pokemon food as well. "Come on. You need to eat little Vixi." Liz said. Even thou she didn't want to Rachel ate the food being given to her. She preferred the berries her mother would find for her. Liz put Rachel down and went back to Billy who was looking over the map. "I hate this. Mommy I miss you" Rachel said crying.

Of course unknown even to Rachel. Grace was not far away. She was actually behind a bush waiting for night to hit. 'Don't worry my little Vulpix. Mommy is coming' Grace thought. She watched them threw the bush's all day. She could see that her Rachel was sad. She could feel her wanting her. 'I have to bepatient. When night comes I will get her back.' Grace thought.

But she was wrong. Liz came and recalled her bird Pokemon and was getting ready to Recall Rachel. Rachel shrunk in fear. Liz picked her up. "It's ok Vixi. You'll be out before you know it. I promise." Liz said. She then began to rock Rachel again. When Rachel was asleep Liz recalled her into the ball. "Ok come on. The sun is still up and we have a long road to travel." Liz said

Grace just watched as they walked off. 'Hold on Rachel it's almost time.' Grace thought. "So Liz. Any idea on what you want to really do?" Billy asked. "Well I might be a breeder instead of a trainer. But this seems more fun. I get to travel every where." Liz said. "Yeah it does seem fun. I still don't think it's fair thou. I helped you catch that Vulpix. You should have let me catch the Ninetails." Billy said.

"What good would that do. She would just take her Vulpix and run off." Liz said. They both walked on until night time. Liz then let out the two Pokemon and got ready to sleep. She picked up Rachel and went to her sleeping bag. "Come on Vixi. Your sleeping with me tonight." Liz said. Rachel was struggling but Liz held tight. And as Liz and Billy fell asleep. Grace began to make her move. 'I am coming Rachel. Just wait a little longer.' Grace thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Night seemed to be perfect. Grace seemed to be able to sneak threw the camp that the two trainers set up. But before she could she had to come up with a fall back plan incase that girl woke up when she took Rachel. She looked around the camp and saw that the two Pokemon they did have were asleep. Just the way Grace needed them to be. She was going to have trouble if they were awake.

Grace comes out in the open being quiet and trying not to make any unneeded noise. Which isn't easy if your coming out of a bush. When she was completely out Grace looks over the camp surroundings. It was as she thought. If she was caught there was no way to get out before they could call there pets to attack her. And that human girl could still recall Rachel at any given time.

Grace had to be careful. She wasn't going to let her Rachel be used as some battle animal. Not like the others that are captured. Grace started walking towards the two sleeping trainers. It didn't matter that she had to walk over the Torchic. She had made sure that they were asleep. She wasn't going to risk them waking up on her. But if there trainers were to call for them Grace wouldn't be able to keep them asleep.

As she walked closer she paused hearing Rachel's voice. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want my mommy." Grace could tell by the way she was talking. Rachel was frightened. She wanted to be away from these trainers. Which was a good thing. Her mind wasn't altered like other Pokemon when they are caught. It was the same way with her friend at the Gym town. She was caught voluntarily.

Grace goes closer until she is around in front of the human girl trainer. She starts looking for were Rachel could be. When she heard her gain she saw that the human had an arm around Rachel. Rachel looked up to see Grace standing above her. "MOMMY!" Rachel said. Grace looked at he and saw the tears coming off of Rachel's face. "Hold up Rachel. I need you to be silent for now. I will get you out of here." Grace said.

But in truth Grace had no idea how to get her daughter out of this mess. She only was able to think of one thing. She needed Rachel to get out on her own. It would make the human girl think she was going to us it or something else. It was a long shot but it was the only thing that could be done. "Rachel listen. I know you want to leave. But to do so you need to get out from under the humans arm. I can't do anything in fear of alerting them." Grace said.

By the look on Rachel's face Grace could tell her child was worried. But she started wiggling trying to get free. Grace looked at the human girls face. She could see it get a look of irritation. But what the human did next is what gave them the advantage. Liz shifted lifting her arm off Rachel. After she did this Rachel shot to Grace's side. She began rubbing into Grace's side crying.

"Come little one. We must be quiet or we might wake them. Grace said. She grabbed Rachel in her mouth and lifted her up. Looking back at the humans she thought 'Next time I see you. You will be given no mercy.' She started walking quietly towards the forest. She was smiling the whole time. But she knew that Rachel could still be recalled if found. Which wasn't what she was planning on.

Grace carried Rachel until the camp was out of site behind them. She set Rachel down who Cried in Grace's side. "I was scared Mommy." Rachel said. "I know. I know. But every thing is alright now." Grace said. She bent down and licked the side of Rachel's face. "Now lets go before they notice you gone." Grace said. But she had said this to late. She heard the voice and pushed Rachel out the way as a red light hit the ground were they stood.

"I told you you should have let me catch it." Billy said. "Well I wont make that mistake again. She tossed out the Torchic again and Billy his Charmander. "Let's weaken her and then you can catch that Ninetails." Liz said. Rachel went behind Grace afraid. "You made a mistake running off like that. but don't worry. It wont happen again." Liz said.

Grace was frightened at what she ment by that. But he wasn't going to let them catch her or her child. "I promised my self never to do this but I guess I have no choice." Grace said to her self. She got ready for the to trainers Pokemon. "Torchic us ember." Liz said. "Charmander flame wheel" Billy said. both attacks came at them. But Grace was ready. She dodged both attacks and turned using Flamethrower on them.

They may have been fire types but the attack was strong enough to damage them. she then moved fast attacking Torchic with incredible speed. "Thats quick attack!" Liz said. Grace hit Torchic once more and it flew back at the trainers feet unconscious. Grace forgot about the Charmander until he used flame wheel on her. She got up and glared at it in anger.

Not only had it rolled over her. But the charmander hurt one of her tails. Which is why she was about to be very pleased with what she was about to do. Her tails stood up and she sent a curse on the Fire type. "From this moment on. Every time you Evolve you will lose memory of you travels and of the people you know. Until you can see the moon turn red this curse will remain." Grace said. The then tackled the Pokemon and knocked it out.

Liz threw the ball trying to return Rachel but Grace smacked it out f the air. 'I am to tired to deal with them. They are lucky today.' Grace thought. She grabbed Rachel and ran threw the forest. She had to reach the Gym in order to be safe from these trainers. Her friend had promised her safety and Grace hoped that Promise was still there.

**Author: Hey every one. It's me Hitman227. I just wanted to say that I am rather surprised at how many people have viewed commented and favorited this story. It may be small but it has progressed farther then any story I have done. Yes this is a co-op with my sister and I am amazed at it. So thank you all. She is even happy it made it this far. So please leave a comment it is very much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Grace was tired and she was worried. She had been carrying grace for 3 days trying to run as fast as she could to the Gym. Her friend was the only option she had at protecting Rachel. She needed to get there fast. Way before those trainers caught up with her. She needed to get Rachel to a safe place for the night. There was just no way that Rachel would be safe other wise.

Grace just looked at Rachel and sighed. "Maybe I made a poor choice after all." Grace said. "What choice was that Mommy!" Rachel said looking at Grace. Grace sighed she had to give her her memories back. "Little one. I need to do something. When it's done you will understand." Grace said. She started and both her and Rachel's eye's glowed. After a bit Rachel fell back to the ground.

When Rachel got up she looked at Grace crying. "Mommy! I don't want to be away from you any more." Rachel said. "You wont. But I just don't know what to do right now." Grace said. She had to make another choice. "Rachel. I want to know. Would you stay with me if I had to turn you back until we found the haven." Grace said. Rachel just nodded. "Yes I would mommy" Rachel said.

This made Grace smile. But fir this to work she had to make Rachel look like a teenager. Grace looked at Rachel. "I hope your ready little one." Grace said. She knew that this would only make her look like a teenager. Rachel's mind however would be still pretty young. She concentrated and she felt her tails pick up. She then heard Rachel let out a few wince's of pain.

She didn't want to hurt her daughter but this was the only to protect them both. She looked up and saw that Rachel was a human once again and Grace made her cloths bigger to fit her. But she left the ability for Rachel to talk to Pokemon. "How does it feel to be back in a human body little one." Grace said. Rachel looked down and smiled. "It feels odd yet natural mommy!" Rachel said. Grace looked at her for a minute.

"For now just call me Ninetails at least until we find the Haven needed." Grace said. "Ok Mom- er I mean Ninetails." Rachel said. "You can still call me mother if you wish but when no other human is around." Grace said. "Oh and try to act the way you look. We don't need people getting suspicious." Grace said. That was all she could do. The only problem was Rachel still sounded like a little girl.

She couldn't really do anything about that. She just had to hope it wouldn't be noticed. She looked at Rachel and smiled. "Come on Rachel. Lets get to the city. The gym shouldn't be to far off." Grace said. Grace and Rachel; started walking toward the city and sighed. 'I really hope my friend remember's her promise.' Grace thought. But her worry soon shifted when she saw the same two trainers from earlier at the town entrance.

"Are you sure they would be seen around here." Billy said. Liz looked at him. "Yes I am sure. They had to be coming to the city. I just hope that Ninetails didn't hurt my Vixi." Liz said. Rachel and Grace walked up and when they saw Rachel and Grace they walked up. Liz eyed Grace and looked at Rachel. "Excuse me but is this your Ninetails." Liz asked. "Yes she is. Why do you want to know." Rachel asked.

Liz eyed them. Grace noticed that one of the tails on Rachel was still there. She quickly bite it to get Rachel to notice it. Rachel felt it and quickly drew the tail in. "It looks familier is all. Did it come to you with a small Vulpix at all." Liz asked. "Um no she didn't. I don't ever remember her coming to me with a Vulpix. Seeing how she just evolved from one herself." Rachel said.

Grace hopped that the trainer bought it. "Ok then." Billy then eyed Grace. "Hey since the Ninetails is your. you want to do a trade?" Billy asked. "I caught 2 pokemon with my Charmander. Who evolved after catching the second one might I add." Billy said proudly. "Um sorry but my Ninetails is not up for trade. She has been a close friend since I was little and I wouldn't dare part with her." Rachel said.

Rachel started moving with Grace behind her. Grace looked back at billy and he noticed her eyes glowing. But what he didn't notice is what she did. Grace had lifted the curse on the starter she had placed on it. She had thought about it since she did it. It wasn't right to curse a Pokemon for there masters doing. But next time she wasn't going to let it go with out punishment.

Grace and Rachel walked into the city and Grace walked up to the Gym. "Rachel. This gym leader use's fire types. That is why my friend chose to stay with him. So When we get in I will talk to my friend you just go and ask the leader for Directions." Grace said. Rachel nodded and walked inside the Gym. Once inside Grace broke to go talk to her friend Stripe.

She got the name because She had a single brown stripe going down her back. She didn't mind it but she never talked about it. It took a while thou. Grace had to search all over until she found her friend laying on a pillow. "Stripe is that you." Grace said. Stripe opened her eye's to see Grace. She jumped up and went to greet her old friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Grace it has been so long. What brings you to our Gym." Stripe said. Grace looked up with a sigh. "I wish it was under better circumstances." Grace said. She looked up when she heard the door open. "Just don't get you Ninetails mixed with mine." a voice said. "I wont trust me." Rachel said walking in. When Rachel saw them she came up and hugged Grace. "So is this your friend then mommy." Rachel said.

Stripe looked at Rachel confused. Grace laughed for a minute. "Stripe this is Rachel. She is my daughter. I had to make her look like a teenage human to protect her." Grace said. Stripe looked at her friend shocked. "But Grace I remember you saying you would never have a child. You said you didn't think you could stand the birth." Stripe said. Rachel hen spoke up. "I am really a 6 year old girl. Mommy made me her daughter after she found me alone crying." Rachel said.

Stripe looked at Grace for more explanation. "She ran away from home because her parent's didn't want her. So I decided to make her my own. We are heading for the haven." Grace said. "Well you did good making it this far. Your about a good 2 weeks from it." Stripe said. She looked at Rachel and smiled. "I have seen many Ninetails and there little ones come by going for the haven. I never thought I would see you thou." Stripe said.

Grace just nodded. "If it was under normal Circumstances I would just be stopping by for a visit. But I need to protect Rachel. We have two trainers following us trying to catch her. They managed to but I took her back when they were asleep." Grace said. "Are you nuts. Grace that's illegal to humans. They will think you stole her." Stripe said. "But I didn't. Rachel is mind and it will stay that way." Grace said.

Grace looked back at Rachel. "Besides I can't really separate from her. I have grown to close to allow that." Grace said. "Ok I must say Grace. I am happy to see you thou. And I am happy to meet your new child at least. Fair warning thou. People will be after you at this time of year. Trainers are out and ready for adventure. Their will be no resting after this point." Strip said.

Rachel looked at them confused. "Once more I think you should keep Rachel human until you get there. It would do you good for people to think you were a owned Pokemon. "Stripe said. "But I don't want to stay this way. I want to go back to being a Vulpix with Mommy." Rachel said. Grace nudged Rachel's cheek. "I know but what Stripe said is true. But I wont force you. It will be up to you. Cause I really hate causing you pain." Grace told Rachel.

"So I guess it's time then. Rachel do you want to stay human until you both reach the haven or do you think you can make it their as a Vulpix." Stripe said. Rachel looked at Grace. It was a good point but Rachel didn't want to be human. she was risking her parent's finding her. But if she turned back into a Vulpix she would have trainers after her.

Rachel looked at Grace. "I can take the pain. I will stay human when we are walking on the road but if we are in a area where people don't go. I will go back to being a Vulpix." Rachel said. Grace sighed. "Mommy. I want to be with you right now." Rachel said. Grace nodded. She then turned Rachel back into a Vulpix. After it was done Rachel went up to Grace and laid next to her.

"So it's a curse then." Stripe said. Grace nodded. "At first she stepped on my tail. But as she told me her story I couldn't hurt her. But I did tell her there had to be punishment. So instead I did this. And she and I have gotten close since." Grace said. "Go ahead and rest then. I think you both need one. I will have you back on the road the day after tomorrow." Stripe said.

This gave Grace some comfort. She was able to keep Rachel out of harms way for a whole day. And she would be able to relax and regain her energy. She looked at Rachel who yawned. Grace nudged her little head. "Rest now my little Vulpix. You need to sleep." Grace said. She looked up to see Stripe smiling. "you make a very good parent Grace. I hope you take good care of her." Stripe said.

Grace smiled and laid her head down. Stripe then looked away and started walking. "So Rachel is cursed but with a blessing. I really hope Grace knows what she has just done." Stripe said. She had remembered the legends her own parent's told her. And she remembered one in particular that referenced to a Ninetails that was human saving the region.

She remembered her parent's telling her that this Ninetails would come back one day. And it would mean life was going to get a whole lot more interesting. "I can't wait until Rachel evolves. It is going to be fun." She said with a smirk. she walked down the hall way to her trainer. She came in and laid a paw on his lap. "Hey Ninetails. Hows your friend." He said. "She's good. And she has something rather interesting that we need to keep safe." Stripe said.

"So I guess my hunch was right then." He said. "Yep. The best we can do now is give them a place to rest and hope they reach the haven safely." Stripe said. "Ok I will have food waiting for them in the morning. Just make sure our new friends are comfortable." He said. Stripe smiled. Her trainer knew all about what was happening. Only because after a while. She trusted him enough to let him be able to talk to her. She looked back at the room. "I hope that Rachel likes her new life." Stripe said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the night had past Grace woke up to find Rachel still asleep for once. Usually Rachel was up first being that she is young and full of energy but this time she wasn't. Grace figured as much thou seeing as how she had put Rachel threw a lot yesterday. And the fact that they ran into the trainers that caught her. Every time Grace heard there voices she got nervous. She also hated what the female trainer called Rachel.

She looked at Rachel while she was still asleep. After what Rachel said the other day it made Grace happy to know that she didn't want to go back being human for even a second. But she knew that she had to. It was pretty much the only way to guarantee a safe travel to the haven. Grace sighed. 2 weeks was a long time. She was not really looking forward to the long travel but she did look forward to finally having her Rachel safe.

Grace slowly got up and made her way to the door way. As she exited the room she saw Stripe walking there way. "Hey Grace. I see your up." Stripe said. "Yes but Rachel is still asleep so please lets talk some place else." Grace said. Stripe nodded and they both walked away from the room so Rachel could still sleep. As they were walking Stripe looked at Grace. "I have to ask. But why Grace?" Striped asked.

Grace looked at her old friend. She answered this some many times yesterday but She guessed that it was time for a true answer for her friend. "I saw a lot of my self in her. You knew how my mother was. And to hear a human crying saying that her parent's never cared for her. It brought back memories." Grace said. "I see. No wonder your taking her as your child. I just hope her real parent's don't come for her." Stripe said.

"They already tried. But they didn't get her. I didn't like how Rachel was cowering when she saw them. And when they found out I made sure they wouldn't remember her and that they would be punished for hurting her." Grace said. Stripe looked at her. "Well the journey wont get any easier. Grace it can be very dangerous. Many go for it but I know for a fact that very few actually get their. They are either caught or worse." Stripe said.

Grace looked at her. "I know. But I need to get my Rachel to safety. I don't wont her to worry about trainers or the dangers of other pokemon. I want her to live with other like her. I want her to live with other Pokemon that wont hurt her as well. I know that what waits in the haven." Grace said. "You are right. The place is peaceful. No trainers no dangers and every one is getting along." Stripe said.

"Seems like a long time to get there thou." Grace said. "YEs but it is well worth the journey. Just be careful not to have Rachel evolve until she is ready." Stripe said. Grace sighed. "I don't really plan on that happening until a long time from now." Grace said. That was when she heard a familier pattern of running. Grace looked out the room they were in to see Rachel running there way. "Seems like she is up." Stripe said.

"Seems so indeed." Grace said. She waited for Rachel to reach her. When she did she rubbed against Grace's side. "Morning mommy." Rachel said. Grace smiled. It didn't matter that Rachel wasn't really hers. Hearing Rachel call her mommy always made the happiness in her grow. "Morning my little Rachel." Grace said. Grace started nudging the side of Rachel's head. "I hope you slept well." Grace said.

Yes I did mommy" Rachel said. "Good." Grace said. "Come one you two. My trainer has breakfast ready." Stripe said. Grace let Rachel climb her back and they began following Stripe. When they reached a room with tiled floors they saw the 3 bowls on the floor with what Grace guessed was the food trainers gave Pokemon. "It's ok. Trust me this is edible." Stripe said. Grace nodded and let Rachel climb down. "You heard Stripe. So don't be afraid ok Rachel." Grace said.

They ate the food then they heard a noise that Stripe recognized all to well. "Oh great challengers." Stripe whispered to Grace. "You mean other Trainers to challenge yours." Grace said. "Well thats the point of a gym." Stripe said. "Stripe I hope your ready." Stripes trainer said. "You both can watch if you want." He said. Grace nodded. She wanted to se what a battle was like up close. "Stay next to me ok Rachel." Grace said. Rachel nodded.

Grace followed them with Rachel walking beside her. They entered a Gym and Grace sat behind the Gym leader. "I'll be out after we finish the battle." Stripe said. She then looked at her trainer whole pulled out a ball and called her in. "Don't worry. I just have to do this for the battles." He said. He looked forward and then two trainers walked threw. And when they saw Grace and Rachel what happened next scared Grace. "VIXIE!" Liz said.

The girl trainer almost ran to them had the leader not stopped her. "I am sorry young lady but what did you say." He said. When he stood between them she got the image that she made a mistake. "Oh sorry I thought that it was my Vulpix. They all look alike." Liz said. "It is fine. so are you the challenger." He asked. Liz nodded. "I am." Liz said confidant.

But it was the way that she said it and the way she kept looking back at Grace and Rachel that made Grace not only nervous but worried as well. If she tried to recall Rachel as a test to see if it was them then, Grace couldn't stop her. But at the moment the human Female trainer seemed more focused on the Gym battle then on the two of them. "Rachel stay close to me ok." Grace said worried. She watched as they both called the first Pokemon and the fight began.

**Author: Hey every one. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have been having trouble with internet. I Wanted to tell you all by the way. I posted a Trailer for this story that my friend PikaNAW made for me on youtube. Look under bigmanriver. And you should find my page. Then look threw my videos until you find the trailer for mother ninetails. I hope you like it. I know my sister did. With that I am moving on to the next chapter. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When they called out there first two pokemon Liz had tossed out a growlithe. She smiled. "I just caught this one so I hope you don't mind." Liz said. The Gym leader laughed. "It's fine but I wont go easy even if it is a new pokemon in your team." He said. Grace looked at his pokemon. It was a charmeleon. He looked strong to Grace. "This should be fun to watch" Grace said to herself.

She watched with interest as the battle started. She listened to the Trainers giving commands and watching the pokemon fight. The growlithe first used Ember at the Charmeleon. It struck only for the Charmeleon to run out the smoke and hit it with a Swipe attack. Of course it knew that move. Stripe had a habit of teaching pokemon moves they weren't supposed to knew.

Grace watched as the growlithe got up and charged the Charmeleon. It dodged and struck back with what Grace thought was a head but. "Seems like your stronger then you look." Liz said. The Gym leader nodded. They continued to order attacks. The Charmeleon let lose a flame thrower that hit the growlithe directly. but it only staggered it.

"Don't give up. Us tackle." Liz said. Is charged with incredible speed and landed a hard hit on the Charmeleon. Grace watched with uneasiness. She knew that these guys were after Rachel and she was going to have to fight them to keep them away. She continued to watch the battle take place. The Charmeleon got up and looked angry. After a bit of panting it used a flamethrower again on the Growlithe.

The fire dog took a hard hit this time sending him way back out the ring hitting the wall. He fell out cold. "Growlithe is unable to battle Charmeleon wins." The referee said. Grace was surprised to even see him. She had never seen the referee until he spoke. "Your battling id good. But a pointer. Try and study the enemies moves and weaknesses before your next strike." the leader said. "Fair enough." Liz said. "Come on out Torch" Liz said throwing a poke ball.

A Combusken came out. Grace starred surprised. It must have evolved from fighting the growlithe. Grace starred at it. It would recognize Rachel. At least that was what Grace feared. Grace watched as they started the match. Charmeleon used a claw attack but the Combusken dodged and used double kick on it. The charmeleon hit the ground but got up. He tried a head but but was hit with another double kick.

This time when it fell it stayed down. "Charmeleon is unable to battle. Combusken wins the battle." The referee said. Grace felt Rachel shaking. "It is ok little one. I am here." Grace said. "They scare me." Rachel said. Grace looks up at them. She knew her friend was up and if they could beat her then they were stronger them Grace gave them credit for.

The gym leader grabbed a ball and threw it out. And out came Stripe. "I hope you don't mind. I normally don't us her but she hasn't been used in a while." The gym leader said. "It makes no difference. I am walking out of here with that badge." Liz said. Grace watched with a renewed sense of worry. Her friend was going to go up against a foe that had taken on her and won as a beginner.

The final battle began and the combusken started out by trying to Cut Stripe. She jumped out the way only to be hit with a double kick. Stripe landed on the ground and stood up. She used and energy ball on the combusken. It used claw and cut in in two but they exploded right then. The combusken jumped and and landed what looked like a head but on Stripe.

She slide back a ways then gained her footing. Grace saw that look in Stripes face. It is one she remembered well. She was mad. She stared charging and then burst into flames. She was using flame charge. It made contact but the combusken got up and used peck and double kick again. Grace knew that that move did a lot of damage. And if Stripe wasn't careful she would lose.

She watched her friend stand up panting. She was looking tired and exhausted. She then charged with a tackle to throw it off then started charging a solar beam. Which was dangerous at her level of damage and energy that she had left. The combusken got up but only to have a solar beam hit it at full power. The move made and explosion causing a cloud of smoke to erupt.

When it cleared Grace was amazed at what she saw. The Combusken was still standing. It was almost impossible to be standing after a direct hit like that but it somehow managed to pull it off. It looked still able to fight but barley. Stripe looked out of energy and very tired. Grace watched as the Combusken jumped into the air and did one last move.

It did arial ace and landed the attack directly on Stripe. She flew back hitting the ground hard. "Ninetails is unable to battle. The winner is Combusken Victory goes to Liz catcher." The referee said. Grace just stared in disbelief her friend was defeated by that human girl and her team. It didn't make any sense on how could she make it so strong in such a short time.

Grace looked at Rachel nervous. "We need to wait in the other room till morning then we leave first chance we can ok." Grace said. Rachel just shook her head. "I understand mommy." Rachel said. Grace looked at the field. She knew that after seeing this. Things were going to get a lot more tougher for them from this point on. And hiding was no longer and option.

**Author: Hello every one and HAPPY NEW YEAR. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I took a small break to visit family in another state so i didn't have internet. Plus my brain was a little taxed so I needed a small breather. But I am finishing my sisters story worry not. And for those who posted comments on here or will please keep in mind that this story is not mine. I am putting it up for a sister of mine. None of the writing is mine nor are the characters. With that said I hope you like the next chapter. I have the last 4 from my sister and I will put them up soon. I just need to read over them first. Leave a comment if you will and thanks for waiting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That night Rachel found it hard to sleep. She had been worrying about that trainer that had beaten her mothers friend. Liz and her combusken had captured her a while back and legally she still belonged to liz. Rachel knew this. But she also knew that she didn't want to be a battler. She wanted to be like her new mother. Free and happy. But the trainer was going to be a problem.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about them. Watching that fight had done a lot to her mentally. Rachel got up and walked out side into the moonlight. She had been thinking about it all day. Ever since the battle ended. She remember the Combusken looking at her shocked when the battle was over. Had Grace not taken her to the back room they would have taken a closer look at them.

Liz looked into the sky and she had begun to cry. The fear of being taken away from her mother again was to strong. Of course that was when Grace came out behind Rachel. Seeing her child cry made Grace want to comfort her. "What is wrong little one." Grace said. Rachel looked back still crying. She had no clue on what she could say.

But she decided to give it her best shot. "I am afraid mommy. Those trainers will be chasing us and I don't want to be taken away again." Rachel said. Grace looked at her and smiled. "Well I will try my best to keep us together." Grace said. "I know that seeing them and watching how they fight might have scared you. But I wont let them touch you." Grace said nudging her child.

"But mommy. They won against your friend. If they can beat her then maybe they can beat you to." Rachel said still crying. Grace came beside her crying child and wrapped a tail around her to comfort her. "Rachel. I wont let the take you again. When I turned you into my child I made a promise that I would keep you safe. And I will do exactly that." Grace said.

Rachel looked back at the sky. It had only been earlier that day that the fight took place. They had stayed in a back room all day waiting for those trainers to leave. And then when Grace's friend Stripe showed up fully healed Rachel watched and listened as they talked about Her and her new mother's journey ahead of them.

But the next morning just before they left Grace, Rachel, and Stripe had one last conversation before there departure to the world. The morning wasn't really all that fun for Rachel. For one she kept worrying about that girl liz that was after her and she was worried weather or not her mother was going to be able to fight them off next time they meet.

"As I said before it is a good 2 weeks from here." Stripe said. "I know. I know. I just fear that that ignorant trainer girl will find us again and try for my Rachel." Grace said. "I am fine mommy. I will fight with you next time." Rachel said still a little afraid inside. Stripe laughed. "Well you'll have to pass threw another town but let me warn you. Thats were most who venture for the haven are captured. The town is always full of trainers." Stripe said.

"We should be fine. No one is that brave to test a nine tails." Grace said. Stripe laughed again. "You would be surprised old friend. I have seen many come threw these doors as captured pokemon." Stripe said. This made Grace a little nervous. "Are you sure about this Grace. I mean going back home is always a second option." Stripe said.

"I won't have my Rachel in danger of being taken away from me by a trainer or by my own mother." Grace said. "I see. I knew that there was another reason why you of all people would take this journey." Stripe said. "But I wish you both the best. I do hope to see you both again. It has been good to see an old friend again. And remember. My door is always open." Stripe said.

Grace and Rachel stood up about to walk out. But Grace looked at Stripe. "Thank you for every thing. We needed this little break since I got Rachel back from that girl." Grace said. And with that Grace and Rachel walked out the back door into the wilderness once again. "I do hope that they fair well." Stripe said to herself quietly.

But Grace had to many worries to deal with to stay as calm as Stripe did. She kept looking back to make sure that they weren't being followed by any one wanting a Vulpix or Ninetails. "Mommy? Are we going to be ok." Rachel asked. Grace looked at her and smiled. "Of course we are. As long as we are together and stay cautious of our area we should be fine." Grace said.

Rachel smiled and yawned a bit. Grace picked her up and placed Rachel on her back. "You take a rest my little pup. I'll wake you when we stop for something to eat." Grace said. Rachel just smiled. "Ok. I love you mommy." Rachel said before going into a ball and sleeping on Grace's back. After Rachel said this Grace started to feel a little relaxed.

"Ok I am sure that we can make it if I keep and eye open." Grace said to her self. Now Grace at the time stopped worrying about all the problems at the time. Not knowing that not so far behind her, her worst fear was following her. "See I knew that it was my Vixi." Liz said to Billy. "Ok sorry i doubted you." Billy said. "Ok I have a plan but we need to stay on them." Liz said. "Ok but It better not get us in trouble. I heard what ninetails can do to people." Billy said worried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_She was running down the hall with this angry shadow behind her. "Get back here!" It shouted. But Rachel just runs. "You aren't catching me again. I won't be your." she runs trying to get away. She see's Grace ahead of her. "Hurry Rachel please be quick." Grace yells. The nine tails then runs into the door leaving Rachel. "Mommy don't leave me." She then trips and falls. She tries to get up only to find she is a Vulpix again. "Found you Vixi!" Rachel screams._

And then just as she does she wakes up breathing hard on her mothers back. She starts looking around and see's that her mother is still moving threw the forest. When she looked up it was clearly mid-day and the sun was high in the sky. Grace could feel Rachel moving and figured that she was awake. "Did you have a comfortable rest?" Grace asked. Rachel yawned. "It was fine mommy." She said.

She didn't really want to talk about the dream she had just had. She was afraid that it ment something and that she was going to be in danger. Grace stopped and sighed. "I think we can stop here for a bit." Grace said. "Ok" Rachel said. She then jumped off of Grace's back and onto the ground. "Wait here for a bit while I go and fine some berries for you to eat." Grace said.

Rachel nodded and watched as her mother left her. She sighed. Only a few days ago ,or maybe a full week. She was just an ordinary human girl with mean parents. Rachel then paused. Why was she thinking about her parents. She had to heart for them. They were aways mean so why think about them. She then started to recall the ream instead.

Rachel knew that the girl Trainer Liz was still after her. She knew that there was no way to be safe. She had been thinking about asking her mom to teach her how to fight since she saw the fight with the Gym leader and that Trainer. But she never had the chance or time to ask her mother what she could teach her. Rachel just sat there with her thoughts.

But it didn't take long for Grace to return. She placed three blue berries in front of Rachel. "It will be time for us to go on our first hunt soon." Grace said. She shook a little. She remembered when her mom took her hunting and now it was almost time for her to do the same for Rachel. But then Rachel said something that made Grace freeze. "I don't really eat meat mommy." Rachel said.

Grace mentally yelled. she had gotten so used to Rachel as her child that she had forgotten that she was human. And she remembered that some humans were what did they call it Vegetarian. "Before I made you my child. Did you eat meat at all?" Grace asked. "I only ate salads mainly. I didn't want anything else." Rachel said. This came to Grace a both relief and shock.

Yes Grace was happy that Rachel would have to worry about eating other Pokemon but she also was looking forward to taking Rachel on her very first hunt. "I should have asked you from the start." Grace said. Rachel looked up and smiled. "It's ok mommy. I guess with a new life comes a new way of life to." Rachel said. This made Grace laugh.

Grace laid down next to Rachel and watched her eat her food. Grace was happy that Rachel was accepting her life as a pokemon. "When will I get to be like you mommy?" Rachel asked. A question she didn't really have an answer for. "For me it was when I found a type of rock the humans called a Fire stone." Grace said. Rachel nodded. "I just wanted to know if I had a time limit." Rachel said.

Grace was surprise at how much Rachel knew. "How much did you know about Pokemon when you were human Rachel?" Grace asked. "Well My parents had a big library and I loved to read when I could. I guess I know as much as a beginning trainer would." Rachel said. And this made Grace think again. Rachel had been 6 years old when she meet grace. Another 4 years and she would have been old enough to be a trainer.

Grace laid her head down and smiled. "I am going to rest for a bit Rachel." Grace said. "Ok sleep well mommy." Rachel said curling next to Grace. Who was continuing to smile even as she slept. But upon sleeping she had an experience she wouldn't forget. She looked around in the white plan she had arrived in not seeing any thing around her.

Then she heard giggling. "Who's there." Grace said. But all she got was the continues giggling. she looked around frantically until she saw a shape appearing in front of her. "I don't mean you harm." Mew said showing herself. Grace was astonished. She then bowed. "I am honored to meet a legend as yourself." Grace said. Mew just giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Grace." Mew said. "May I ask why you have decided to pay me a visit like this." Grace said. "I came to say that you and your new child have many trials ahead of you. You have set in motion a legend that has never been seen in over 200 years." Mew said. Grace looked surprised. "I wish you both luck on your journey. We will meet again at your destination." Mew said before disappearing leaving behind a worried Grace.

But while they slept another chain of events was occurring one that was going to halt there journey to the haven. Liz and Billy had been walking around the forest after losing sight of Grace and Rachel for some time. And they finally found them again. "Good they are asleep. Now can surprise then." Liz said. "I sure hope you know what your doing." Billy said. "If things go as I plan I not only get my Vulpix back but you'll get your ninetails." Liz said. Then both trainer made there way silently towards a sleeping Rachel and Grace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Now seeing that the two pokemon were asleep Billy decided to go behind them while Liz went in front. "Remember. Don't hit my Vixi. You can catch the ninetails just not my little cutie ok." Liz whispered. "Ok" Billy said. Now at this time Grace was finished with her dream with Mew and had her sense's back to normal. At which point she heard the snapping of twigs and looked straight up.

Grace heard footsteps coming closer and she then decided it was time to wake Rachel and make a run for it. "Get up little one" Grace said. And with that Rachel woke up fast. Of course they didn't really have long before the word "Vixi Return" Were shouted. At which point Grace grabbed Rachel and pulled her out of the way. "Rachel what ever you do stay close to me!" Grace yelled.

Rachel was to afraid to move. It was also at this time when liz walked out with an angry look on her face. "You attack me. Take my Vixi from me and now you get in the way of me taking what is mine. Oh your going to get so much of a beating." Liz said. "Hey what about ,me getting the ninetails." Billy said coming out. "You'll get her. But you'll have to get her heal at the next pokemon center when you do." Liz said.

At this point Grace had Rachel under her and she was ready to fight. Grace began to speak but of course the trainers wouldn't understand her. "You have followed and chased me and my daughter far to long. If you want her your going to have to fight." Grace said. She had that look in her eyes that said you better be ready for a fight.

Liz reached for a poke-ball on her belt same as Billy. "Go Combusken" Liz said. "Go Charmeleon." Billy said. Then both the pokemon appeared out of there balls and one of them didn't look to happy to see Grace again. "Not you again!" The Charmeleon said. "I see you regained your memories afterI lifted the curse." Grace said. "Yes and I wont lose this time." The Charmeleon said.

Grace was a little worried she was against two pokemon and they both looked stronger then Grace was alone. This was not going to be an easy battle. "Rachel what ever you do stay behind me." Grace said. "Combusken use double kick." Liz said. "Charmeleon Flame wheel" Billy said. Then both performed there moves and went for Grace.

Grace had jumped out of the flame wheels way but was hit by the Combusken's Double kick. And with out knowing it Grace had just put Rachel in danger by dodging the flame wheel. Now it was heading for Rachel. Who was to panicked to move. But then just before it hit instinct that Rachel didn't know she had kicked in. She jumped out the way letting the Charmeleon hit a tree.

After which he got up. But Rachel had decided to help her mother by fighting the Charmeleon. All thou she knew it was dangerous because he was a little stronger then she was. But she charged and landed a tackle right at his stomach region. "I se why you want that Vulpix so bad." Billy said. Grace after seeing that was a little proud and worried but stayed focused on the Combusken.

The Combusken charged her with a peck attack. Grave dodged and just used a plain head but and watched the combusken fall a few feet away. Then Grace used a fire spin on the Combusken. But the Combusken after getting hit with the two attacks got up and looked mad but hurt. "Your tougher then last time." Liz said. But back with Rachel she was relying purely on instinct to keep her fighting.

Rachel didn't know much moves if any. At best she probably knew tackle and head but as well as Ember but it was all she had to go on. "Charmeleon use flame thrower and be done with it." Billy said. At which point Grace heard but knew she could do nothing. Rachel waited and as the Charmeleon launched his attack she went behind it and used head but on it's back.

It flew forward hitting the ground hard. Rachel then jumped in the air hopping her next move would work. She used Ember hoping it was at least strong enough to deliver her a win. And as it made contact with the Charmeleon and explosion happened. Engulfing both Rachel and her opponent. Grace was busy dodging the Combusken attacks to get a look at her child's battle.

The combusken came at Grace with another double kick but this time a peck followed. Grace dodged the first only to hit the second attack dead on. She got up feeling the pain in her side. "Finish her off with Hone claws" Liz said. Grace looked surprised. The Combusken jumped and came at Grace. Grace was to hurt to dodge so she waited for the attack to come.

But it never did because out of the smoke from the explosion that Rachel caused. Charmeleon's body flew out intercepting the Combusken in the air. When Grace looked she saw that the Charmeleon was out cold and she looked back to see Rachel up but Grace could see that Rachel was holding back pain. Liz looked at Combusken push Charmeleon off of it.

Billy recalled it and just sat there. Liz looked angry and got her attack ready. "Combusken you Rock tomb!" Liz said. But Grace wasn't going to let the Combusken do it. She used a move that she would only use as a last resort. She used Fire blast on the Combusken. And upon getting hit it flew back hitting the tree next to Liz and was out cold.

Liz was so angry she started going at the nine tails her self but Billy held her back. "Let me go I am going to make it pay." Liz said. "Let it go Liz we have been beat. We can try for them again when we are tougher and stronger." Billy said. Liz calmed and recalled her Combusken. "You better watch your self Ninetails. I'll be back for my Vixi just wait" Liz said before walking away with billy following. Grace just sighed and went to Rachel who was smiling before she collapsed of exhaustion. Grace smiled and just laid next to her. You did well my little Vulpix." Grace said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning came rather quick. Grace and Rachel both were waking from there sleep forced on them from a few hours earlier. But Grace was the first to wake seeing as how Rachel had suffered far worse then Grace had. But looking at Rachel all Grace could do was smile. She let her child sleep knowing that it would be a while before they would see those trainers again.

But as Grace sat there she began thinking back to how she first met Rachel. And it was a good thing she did. Ever since she had met that crying child in the forest that fateful night she had gotten what she wanted in her life. Excitment. Not only was she now a happy mother to a little Vulpix of her own. But is now traveling with her and facing many exciting but worrisome trials.

She looked at Rachel and smiled. 'I do believe I made the right choice after all.' Grace thought. And she smiled and walked to a nearby bush that she saw and picked a few berries for Rachel to eat. She set them by her and went of to hunt for her self. After all she was finally free of a worry that had been following them since she turned Rachel into her child.

But as Grace left Rachel woke to see the berries there for her to eat. She knew that her Mother was off hunting. And just like Grace Rachel thought back once again to that night they had met in that forest behind her house. Back then she was miserable and her current and Real mother and father didn't want anything to do with her. They had always left her alone to deal with things herself.

At first being with Grace as her child did feel like a curse to Rachel. She was so afraid about what the Nine tails said she would do to her that it made her cry. But now that she had time to live with her. Rachel was happy to call Grace her mother. All that she had been threw was fare greater then anything she had been threw with her previous family.

What made Grace a better mother then her last one was that When Rachel was captured by that trainer. Grace had stopped at nothing and followed those trainers until the time was right and rescued Rachel when the trainers slept. Rachel just laughed as she began to eat. And after a while of waiting after she ate she saw Grace coming back. And she seemed to be just as happy as Rachel.

"Morning mommy." Rachel said. "I see you have eaten little one." Grace said. Rachel just nodded and smiled. "It's good to see that your better then last night. Your not feeling any soreness are you?" Grace asked to be sure. "No I feel fine mommy." Rachel said. Grace just nudged the side of Rachel's little head. "Thats good to hear my little one." Grace said.

This made Rachel and Grace both smile. "What do we do now mommy?" Rachel asked. "We still have a long journey ahead of us. And it will still be some time before we reach the haven. But for now. We can continue on knowing that those trainers wont be bothering you for a long time to come." Grace said. Rachel laughed as she also realized this.

Ever since Rachel could remember. Those two trainers had been after her since day one of her being a Vulpix. And not once had they let up on her. She was happy that after last night she knew that they wouldn't be coming after her in a long while. "And I have also decided that after last night it is time I taught you how to defend your self." Grace said.

Rachel looked at her mother. "You mean you'll teach me how to fight like you mommy." Rachel said. Grace smiled. "Yes. But only what you can learn as a Vulpix. There are some things I can't teach you until you become a Nine tails like me. Which wont be for a long time to come." Grace said. Rachel just smiled. "I can wait for that." Rachel said.

both she and Rachel laughed at her little statement. It had been a good while since they could take a relaxing walk threw the day. And now seemed a good a time as any. Grace looked at the sky seeing that it was a clear day and not a cloud in the sky. She watched as the bird pokemon went by over head showing that the day was going to be full of promise.

"Come now my little Vulpix. I think we shall continue our journey for today. We can start your training tomorrow." Grace said. Rachel started jumping a little. But then calmed. "Yes mommy." Rachel said. They both looked at there surroundings one last time. It was not that bad finally being able to walk to another location with out worrying about possible dangers from a certain 2 trainers.

As they both walked on threw the woods Grace couldn't keep herself from smiling. She glanced back to see her child walking idly beside her smiling as well. And looking straight ahead Grace sighed. She knew that the road ahead was going to be hard. but she was happy for this moment right here and now. The one that they both knew that they were safe for the time being.

But as they continued to walk on they didn't notice a certain legendary watching them from a top the tree line. "Hehe Good luck to the both off you. For the next trail will test you both greatly." Mew continue to giggle as she turned around and started flying in the opposite direction. Going straight into the sky were she then disappeared making the scene look calm and blissful.

**Rachel: Well Hi I know my brother usually put's these authors notes in and all but I asked him to put this one up for me. He has kept me up to speed with every thing on his profile he even sends me screen shots of how every thing has been going. And I must thank every one of you for reading my story that he has put up for me. We both were surprised at how fast this story took off. And all those positive reviews we got just kept me moving forward with this story. I am thanking each and every one of you. I hope you enjoyed my story mother Ninetails. I do want to point put that as my brother said. This is only going to be 16 chapters meaning this is the end. But That doesn't mean I stopped it. I am leaving this up to you to decide. I do have the next adventure ready but you are going to tell me if you want to read the sequel and see what happens to Rachel and her new mother Grace. Once again than you so much for reading my story and thank my brother 'Who has asked me to only us his screen name' Hitman227 for putting this story up for me. I hope you all loved the way it went.**


End file.
